The invention relates generally to operation of an internal combustion engine on two fuels. More particularly, the invention relates to selective operation of an internal combustion engine on a liquid fuel and on a gaseous fuel.
Still more particularly, the invention relates to means for controlling selective operation of an internal combustion engine on natural gas and on gasoline.